


Exchanged Rewards

by softenderys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, just tendery in their natural habitat, kun is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softenderys/pseuds/softenderys
Summary: For every correct answer, Hendery rewarded Ten with a kiss on the cheek. But Ten was suspicious because he never agreed to this method of learning.





	Exchanged Rewards

There’s something about the setting that warmed Ten’s heart. The lights in the living room were bright and illuminating as the television blared silently in the background. It was only half past 9 on a Saturday night, but both him and Hendery were perched on the black couch, shoulders touching against one another. Ten chuckled a bit when he felt the kiss on his cheek. It was quick and simple, encouraging. The spot felt warm on Ten's cheek when the younger leant back from him, just millimetres away.

 

"You're doing great, Qin ge," Hendery said with a wide smile.

 

"Thanks to you too," Ten replies as he flips to another page, "I think I'm starting to get the hang of it."

 

They were now seated in their living room. Ten bought a new children's book to help himself in further mastering Chinese. A story about the Red Riding Hood; classic. Hendery was the one who suggested it and the elder just went along. He found it useful one way or another and the younger was always a great teacher. 

 

_ You had to start somewhere anyway, right?  _

 

"What about this? How do you call it in Chinese?" Hendery said in English as he pointed to the wolf. His eyes averted in adoration to Ten's face.

 

Ten followed his finger and answered quickly, earning another kiss on the cheek. But Hendery didn't retreat too far away. Instead he laid his head on his shoulder and scooted closer to the elder. Ten let him be. 

 

They're alone in the area. Kun was cleaning the kitchen vigorously. Vague sounds were heard coming from it but ignored. It's just a monthly routine the eldest did to keep the place clean so none of the other members bothered to help him. He might end up scolding everyone anyway for misplacing things. But sometimes Ten liked to help, although the kitchen wasn't his favorite place to clean. The others were all in Lucas' room playing video games and Ten was just uninterested.

 

Hendery on the other hand, was eager to teach him new things.

 

He kissed his cheek again when he got another question right and Ten giggled, moving a little to the side to look at the younger as he put the book down on his lap.

 

"Alright, what is it?"

 

Hendery shook his head and started to snuggle him, clearly avoiding any form of eye contact, "Nothing."

 

Ten let him be, but he didn't return the hug either. Eyes still trained on the pitch black hair now laying on his chest.

 

"Lies. I don't remember agreeing to you kissing me after every correct answer."

 

It's true. Yet it's not entirely uncommon. Hendery liked giving him kisses all the time despite the situation, but there were times where Ten could feel his desperation. Hendery gave him a pout and released him. Ten swore he could see puppy ears drooping on his head, right in front of him. He smiled. Hendery sighed before speaking.

 

"I want a kiss too," 

 

_ On my lips.  _

 

But Hendery let the last part slide and Ten blinked. The whisper was barely audible but he heard it clearly. Not even the loud sounds of Kun arranging the pots and pans in the kitchen could drown it out. He stared at the glassy eyes filled with all the stars in the universe.

 

"A kiss?" Ten finally said with a small smirk, "You want a kiss from me?"

 

Hendery blushed but he nodded anyway.

 

"Where?"

 

The younger was screwed.

 

"Here?" One of Ten's fingers caressed his left cheek, "Or here?" The finger moved to point at his nose.

 

But Hendery didn't want any of that.

 

So he grabbed the wrist and forced him to move downwards. The finger landed on his soft pink lips. He was trembling and his face felt hot.

 

"Here."

 

Ten's smirk grew wider. Hendery's face turned redder. His grip on the elder's wrist tightened when Ten decided to reward him with a kiss on his cheek. Another on his nose. And Ten moved to caress his cheek with the same hand before leaning in close to brush his lips against his, soft and gentle. Hendery closed his eyes in delight but his face remained scarlet, whimpering slightly when the elder deepened the kiss, his head tilting for a better access.

 

"Qin ge–" Hendery barely had the time to breathe before Ten kissed him again, nibbling on his bottom lip. Wet sounds filled the room and his head felt heavy. But not in a bad way. Eagerly he kissed him back, feeling the elder's tongue slipped into his own mouth and he whimpered again, falling back onto the couch with the latter on top of him.

 

"You're so cute, Hendery," Ten whispered against his lips in English, kissing in between words, "And you're so good to me. Always, always, so good to me."

 

Hendery moaned. The praises were starting to get to him and with the elder lying on top of him, he didn't know how long he could last. His sweatpants were starting to feel a little too tight. When a hand crept its way into his shirt and started to caress his sides, his eyes immediately flew open and he broke the kiss, confusing Ten from the abrupt halt.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"We should move to our room—"

 

Ten rolled his eyes as he nipped at his collarbone, "Since when do you care where we f—"

 

"Just get into your room," Kun cleared his throat from behind the sofa. He was too tired to even move from his spot at the dining table, his face clearly showed disgust and annoyance, "Please."

 

Ten didn't say anything neither did the eldest care. He got up and pulled the younger towards his room before locking the door. Yangyang was halfway down the stairs when he saw the two rushing into Ten's bedroom, noticing the children's book on the sofa when he finally reached downstairs. 

 

"Were they really studying?"

 

Kun shrugged. He was too tired to answer.

**Author's Note:**

> it's quite short, sadly :(((  
> and it was requested by someone on twitter but i forgot who it was so please let me know if the idea seemed similar to yours, thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/miing_10)  
> [curiouscat](curiouscat.me/tens_fingers)


End file.
